(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trap and a method for catching mosquitoes or night flying insects. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a device and a method operating under suction to draw in night flying insects, more specifically mosquitoes, into an enclosure, to dispose of them.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Although the insects play an important part in the equilibrium of nature, it remains that some of them may be very harmful to humans in being responsible for the transmission of serious diseases. Furthermore, in residential areas and in the country they may become very annoying to the extent that it is sometimes impossible to stay outside even when the temperature is ideal. Natural and chemical insecticides and repellents are known, but it has been found that they do not give full satisfaction. It is particularly hard to get rid of night flying insects, especially mosquitoes, which are extremely annoying at sunset. Insecticides and known traps do not give good results, so that during the nicest evenings of the year it is practically impossible to stay outside for relaxation or to practice a sporting activity.
A number of devices have been disclosed which use suction to collect flying insects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 783,752 discloses combination of a blower and a light which acts as an attractant for drawing in insects and sending them into a receptacle. It will be noted that the insects have to go through the blower before being sent to the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 959,155 is a modification of U.S. Pat. No. 783,752 which includes a trap having a trap door operated by a spring at the discharge end of the tube connected to the blower.
U.S. Pat. No. 993,644 describes placing a tank of liquid between the blower and the inlet into the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,478,424 is somewhat similar to U.S. Pat. No. 783,752 except that an insect collecting bell is provided which has a specific parabolic shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,550 is another system of the same type where a special type of reflector is provided in the trapping compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,384,930 describes an insect trap which also includes a light attractant, a fan and receiving means for the insects propelled by the fan. U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,673 discloses a device of the same type and including a parabolic reflector.
It will be noted that all the above devices provide for the insects to travel through the blades of a fan as they are propelled toward a collector. This is of course a serious disadvantage as the trap cannot be operated for any appreciable length of time before it needs to be cleaned.